


After getting intimate

by Loving_Steffi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pillow Talk, canon x selfinsert, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Steffi/pseuds/Loving_Steffi
Summary: This is something I wrote for a challenge that I created myself and that at the same time is a prequel to my previous fanfic~
Relationships: Lyer | Lear/selfinsert
Kudos: 3





	After getting intimate

It will have been around ten minutes and she still kept her gaze fixed on an uncertain point on the side of the room, not being able to look at the boy who was lying next to her. And he for his part was staring at the ceiling, suffering the same problem as her.

They were both sweaty and exhausted, trying to catch their breath after having relations for the first time. They couldn't help it but they felt a bit embarrassed after the act. Not because they thought what they did was wrong, but because **they never really intended to go this far** —and they definitely didn't know what to do next—.

Not that they wanted to ignore each other, but they really didn't know how to break that awkward silence between them. They came up with many ideas of what to say, but none of them sounded too convincing actually.

She was thinking a little bit longer about something to say to the prince to lighten the mood when she heard him speak.

"You're good?..." he asked in a low, almost shy tone as he turned to her.

She was a bit surprised at his initiative. She didn't expect Lear to be the first to speak, much less did she imagine that he would ask a question regarding how she was and how she felt. She wasn't able to suppress her small smile.

"Yes Lear, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked this time with a worried tone. 

Again she was surprised, so it didn't take long to turn to see his face.

He certainly did look somewhat distressed, and that distressed her. Have he thought that she didn't enjoy the moment? Or that she even regretted it? God she wish it wasn't that. She would feel horrible if Lear's concern was because of how distant she was a few minutes ago.

"Yes Lear I really am. Sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

She thought saying that would be enough to reassure him, but...

"Who said I was worried? Don't be ridiculous."

For some reason, that seemed to piss him off.

Stephanie frowned in annoyance at his proud demeanor. She was going to answer him but she knew that would lead to a fight, and she really didn't feel like having one. So she chose to turn around completely; turning her back to him, and covering herself with the sheets until her anger subsided and she fell asleep. 

"Seriously? Now are you going to ignore me? You can't be so childish Stephanie!" he stared at her angrily and waiting for an answer that never came. He stayed like that for a few moments appreciating her bare back while he thought about certain things. He sighed in embarrassment and snuggled close to her until he wrapped his arm around her waist, and placed a kiss on her shoulder and then hid his face in her hair. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't know how I should act with you now."

She was silent for a moment before deciding to face him again.

"...What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's not that there's something wrong, it's just..." He sighed again and hid his face behind his hands in frustration. "I don't know what it's like to be in a relationship, okay?! I don't even know how a boyfriend acts. Damn, I don't even know if I did right... **that!** "

He kept muttering unintelligible things between his hands feeling a lot of embarrassment towards himself while she looked at him strangely. He was clearly someone inexperienced on the subject of romantic relationships, and that could be easily deduced from the moment it was known that he had a crush for her but was not able to accept it or understand why he felt that way. And that also worried her.

Lear didn't know what it was like to be in a relationship, they haven't even officially established a relationship.

Their "relationship" actually consisted of teasing each other; flirting from time to time, and stealing kisses from each other —if they have reached the point of having sex, it was for the simple fact that they were carried away by circumstances—. Stephanie didn't really take into account how Lear felt about the whole situation, but now that she knew, she wanted to let him know that there was nothing to really worry about.

She took his hands and pulled them away to reveal his face, placed her hand on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips before he could say anything. His eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, at first he didn't knew how to react but as she continued kissing him he little by little began to reciprocate. 

After a while they took distance. She leaned on his chest, without letting go of his hand, and they began to talk.

"You're not always going to win an argument with a kiss, you know that right?"

"Heh, it's always good to try."

"Tch, as you say."

"...Lear..."

"Mm?"

"...I care a lot about you." she said simply.

The response she received was a choked cough from the prince whose face suddenly started to redden. He did not expect to hear such words, and she already imagined why.

"I mean it Lear. I really care about you, and I want to have something serious and cute with you." she said as she looked him straight in the eye.

He also stared into her eyes —after he have recovered from his cough— as he felt his heart beat excitedly. His eyes went from hers to her hand that was holding his tightly, and he returned his gaze to her, and smiled in a tender and sincere way that no one else had seen; except for her a few times. 

"I also want that. Having something like that with you would make me very happy." He held her hand and brought it to his lips to place a sweet kiss, causing her to blush and smile.

"Oh by the way, you don't have to worry. You did amazing for your first time."

"Are you really going to mention that now?!"

She laughed at his overreaction and then kissed him sweetly on the cheek, to which he just pouted as he pointed out how childish and silly she was at times. Although that was something he really liked about Stephanie.

They both hugged and lay back, enjoying each other's closeness...


End file.
